


P&J

by Cactuss420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactuss420/pseuds/Cactuss420
Summary: High school au where they somewhat have powers but they go to public high school. Posie is together. Hope is the twins sister. Penelope is a crackhead but not really, you know shes a stoner. They are sophomores about to be Juniors. So it's almost summer. Im not sure what im doing so don't expect anything good. This is just going to be a very random story. Posie tho.





	1. Schools out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. enjoy this ride.

Penelope: Can’t meet up after school, not feeling well. Going home early

The bell just rang and school was finally out. Josie was at her locker gathering her things waiting on Lizzie. “No Satan today??” Lizzie says as she approaches her locker.  
“No, she went home early. Something about being sick. I’m not entirely sure what's up with her today. She hasn’t been replying to me. I should check on her after practice.” Josie says as they walk to the parking lots.  
“She’s probably sleeping or something. Anyways, where’s Hope. She has the keys.” Lizzie says a little annoyed. “She’s probably with Landon. Give her some time. What’s the rush today??” Josie says as she texts Hope to hurry it up.  
“Well, as you know, there’s the new boy,Rafael, and I heard he’s trying out for the football team. So I wanted to get to practice early but it seems like that won’t happen” Lizzie says as they approach the locked car that hold their cheer bags in the trunk.  
The twins stand beside the car waiting and talking, mostly Lizzie talking when suddenly Lizzie stops talking when she sees Penelope's car parked in her parking spot. “I thought you said Penelope went home sick today??” Lizzie says confused as she stares at Penelope’s parked car.  
“What are you talking about-” Josie starts but stops as she looks up from her phone and sees Penelope’s car.  
“What the fuck?”Josie says confused too. “Let’s go check the car. Maybe she's in there?” Lizzie says calmly trying to reassure her sister from whatever Josie is thinking.  
“Yea let’s-” Josie starts but stops as her phone starts ringing. “It’s Hope. Can you go check to see if she’s maybe in there. Why would she still be here??” Josie says as she answers Hope's call.  
“Yea whatever. I’m sure it’s nothing but tell Hope to get her ass here it’s almost time for practice.” Lizzie says as she starts walking to Penelope’s car.  
As Lizzie walks to Penelope’s car Josie is on the phone with Hope still confused on Penelope’s whereabouts.  
“Hey Josie, i’m on my way to the car. I know Lizzie is probably annoyed so I called you. Sorry for being a bit late me and Landon-” Hopes starts but quickly gets cut off by Josie.  
“Right now I don’t want to hear that Hope. Just unlock the car. Practice starts soon.” says Josie uneasy as she is thinking about Penelope, not really caring about being late to practice.  
“Hey you sound worried. If it’s about being late to practice don’t worry i’m almost there” Hope says reassuringly  
“It’s not that it’s just. Nevermind bye” Josie says as she hangs up and starts walking to Penelope’s car.  
As Josie was on the phone with Hope, Lizzie was walking to Penelope’s car. “Crackhead Penelope” Lizzie thinks but snaps out of it as she gets to the driver side door.  
“Omg Penelope!” Lizzie says as she finds Penelope.


	2. Penelope's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie taking care of her crackhead girlfriend.

“Omg Penelope!” Lizzie says as she finds her. Lizzie finds Penelope schlumped. Penelope is semi conscious/passed out over the wheel.   
“Huh??” Penelope grumbles as she starts to wake up. “Penelope what’s wrong. Are you okay??” Lizzie asks genuinely as she is kinda freaked at Penelope's current state. “I’m fine really. Liz it’s okay. Just a bad trip” Penelope mumbles. “A really bad trip it seems. You crackhead. I don’t know what Josie sees in you sometimes” Lizzie says jokingly towards Penelope but is still annoyed as she missed the chance to see Rafael before practice. “You know you love me” Penelope says dead serious. But before Lizzie can answer her, she burst out laughing as if what she said was the funniest thing she has ever heard. “I’m just fucking with you Liz.” she says as she stops laughing and gets dead serious again when a thought of a certain someone pops into her mind. “JOSIE. DON’T TELL JOSIEE” Penelope says getting paranoid all the sudden. “Penelope you're freaking out calm down-” Lizzie starts but before she can finish she gets interrupted. “Don’t tell Josie what??” “Penelope, don’t tell me what?” Josie asks as she walks up to Penelope’s car. “Well seems like you're good so, as much fun as this was Penelope, i’m leaving. Bye Josie” Lizzie says returning to the car, not wanting to be involved in whatever is going to happen next between the two. As she walks back she spots Hope leaning against the car. “What’s up. Where’s Josie at. I wasn’t that long” Hope says nonchalantly,as if she wasn’t 30 minutes late, and opens the trunk of the car so they could get their cheer bags. “I don’t think Josie is making it to practice today” Lizzie says after getting a text from Josie stating that she’s not going and closes the trunk. “Ditching to hang with Penelope?” Hope says unfazed as they start to head out as practice is starting soon. “Well something like that……” Lizzie says as she starts to fill Hope in on their sisters drama. They make it to the locker room and get ready for practice. “Anyways, are we going to the party tonight or what.” Hope asks even though she already knew the answer. “Duh. We can’t miss it. Also, Josie promised she’d go” Lizzie says as they make it to the field and begin stretching as Lizzie is still going on about the party and about Rafael but gets cut off by the coach starting practice.   
Practice is over now and it’s around 7 now. “I wonder what went down with Josie and Penelope” Lizzie says to Hope as they walked back to the parking lot. “ I wonder that too.” Hope says as they enter the car. “Whatever we'll find out out later. I’m starving. Let’s grab something to eat”Lizzie says dramatically “ Yea i’m down” “Alright lets go” Lizzie says eager to leave school. “Hang on Landon's coming. He should be here soon” Hope says as she text Landon. “Great i'm third wheeling again” Lizzie says sarcastically.   
Back to Penelope and Josie  
“Penelope you're freaking out calm down-” Lizzie starts but before she can finish she gets interrupted. “Don’t tell Josie what??” “Penelope, don’t tell me what?” Josie asks as she walks up to Penelope’s car. “Well seems like you're good so, as much fun as this was Penelope, i’m leaving. Bye Josie” Lizzie says returning to the car. “Uhhhh. Hey babe” Penelope says trying to act as undisturbed as possible and straightening up and trying her best to look Josie in the eyes without laughing. “Don’t hey babe me Penelope. I was worried. You weren’t responding to me” Josie continues going off on poor Penelope who is on another planet. Midst of Josie going off, Penelope pulls out shades from somewhere in her car and puts them on. She's completely listening to Josie as if she was her own personal background music. “Penelope. Penelope.” Josie snaps her fingers trying to get Penelope’s attention. Josie realizes that her dumbass girlfriend is not in her right state of mind so she decided to take it out on her later and take care of her now. Josie calms down and her anger turns to worry. “Penelope what’s wrong” she asks calmy trying to figure out what exactly is going on with Penelope. “Babe” Penelope starts as Josie waits and let’s her take her time. “No really i’m fine”she starts “no you’re clearly not” Josie fires back. “you’re not wrong”penelope says in whisper as if she didn’t want anyone but Josie to hear even though by now the parking lot was practically empty. “Let me take you home”Josie says as she scoops her stoner girlfriend out of the driver seat. “Please” is all penelope says as she gets comfortable in josies arms. Josie opens the passenger door and gently sets Penelope down and puts the seat belt on her. As she's doing so she spots Penelope's phone in the back seat next to penelope's backpack. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as both have a seat belt on as if a phone and backpack needed one. She really can’t believe she loves that stupid dork and it makes sense as to why she never got a reply. She makes sure penelope is comfortable and gives her forehead a quick peck before shutting the door. That’s all Penelope is getting for a while Josie thinks as she walks the the driver side door. She puts her own backpack next to the strapped backpack and hops in. She sends a quick text to Lizzie saything that she won’t make practice and starts looking for the keys. “Where are your keys Penelope???” Josie asks after she’s looked everywhere for them. “Inside” is the only reply she gets. “Inside what babe” “inside” Penelope says as if it’s the dumbest thing not to know. Josie is just sitting there trying to decode what her girlfriend is saying when suddenly Penelope pushes the button and the car starts. “I keep forgetting your car doesn’t need the keys” Josie mutters to herself but Penelope hears her and whispers back to Josie that she is an idiot. Josie doesn’t even waste a breath on replying and starts to back out of the lot. As she exits the school, Penelope reaches out, takes Josie's phone and connects the aux cord. Josie expects music but after connecting the phone Penelope sets it down as if she did put music on. Josie just ignores Penelope’s actions at this point. It’s really not a long drive, about 10-20 min sometimes 30 minutes to get to Penelope’s house from the school. It isn’t until Penelope starts humming to a beat that snaps Josie out of her thoughts. It’s like if music was actual playing and penelope was the only one who could hear it because it was silent in the car. “Babe” Josie starts, getting her girlfriends attention. “Mmhh” is what Josie gets back. “Do you want music??” josie asks handing Penelope her phone. “oh.” is all penelope says as she chooses a song and actually plays it and it leaves Josie bewildered. “What do you mean oh” josie asks confused as to why she got that reply. “You didn’t like the song that was playing” penelope says sounding heartbroken. “Babe there was no music playing-” Josie starts but then quickly chooses her words wisely concerned as to why out of the blue her girlfriend turned so sad. “Hey what’s wrong??” she says quickly hoping that she didn’t hear what she said before. Josie comes to a red light and takes a better look at her girlfriend and her heart dies a little when she sees tears coming down her face behind those stupids shades she has on. In one swift motion josie removes the shades and wipes away the tears. The light turns green and she continues to drive as Penelope doesn’t say anything. As Josie continues to drive she takes penelope's hand cautiously as she has no idea what is going on in Penelope’s head. Its silent until out of nowhere Penelope finally speaks up. “Do you want me to play the song??” she asked nonchalantly as if she wasn’t crying over a song that wasn’t even playing. “I’d love to” is all Josie says, curious to to hear how she offended her girlfriend with the nonexistent music. Penelope takes Josie’s phone and searches for it as josie waits patiently, never letting go of penelope’s hand. The song starts to play as Penelope sets the phone down. “Aww babe” josie laughs but then stops as she takes a fast look over at Penelope and sees her eyes get teary again. The song playing is their song. They’re close to penelope’s house and the car is just silence as their song continues to play. All Josie can do is caress Penelope’s hand. They finally make it to Penelope’s house and Josie has never been more eager to get her home. Josie pulls up thankful that Penelope’s parents are never home and always leave their 16 year old daughter home alone all the time she thinks. sarcastically obviously. Josie and Penelope get out of the car and they, well just Josie gets their belongings as penelope leans against the car. Penelope giggles as she watches josie unbuckle her phone and backpack. As they enter the house Josie drops their things by the door and helps penelope up the stairs and to her room. When they enter the room Josie goes towards the closet and penelope immediately goes towards her bed and hums happily once comfortable. Josie picks out pajamas for penelope and helps her get changed out of her school clothes. Once done Penelope crawls under the covers and undwinds. Once josie gets out of her school clothes and into Penelope’s pajamas she crawls in bed as well but doesn’t unwind. She’s ready to go off on Penelope again but decided against it and just to find out what penelope did earlier as she sees how peaceful penelope looks. In bed they face each other as Josie caresses Penelope’s face as she drifts off. “What did you do today penelope?” Josie asks quietly to the almost asleep girl. “I did something” penelope mumble eyes still closed. “What did you do penelope” josie asks urging penelope to tell her. “I did meth” penelope says casually but before Josie can answer penelope bursts out in a low quiet laugh “just kidding babe. Even with my eyes closed i can see your reaction”penelope mumbles barely conscious as josie caressing her and her being stoned out of her mind is making her pass out. “Not funny” josie says as she watches Penelope drift off in her arms. Some time passes and josie is just on her phone while penelope sleeps. It stays like that until she hears a notification go off on penelope's phone downstairs. She becomes curious and decides to see who it was so she untangles herself from penelope and makes her way down stairs. One downstairs she picks up penelope's phone and makes her way to the kitchen to make herself a quick snack. She leaves penelope's phone on the counter deciding that she doesn’t need to look through it. Once done eating she takes penelope’s phone and heads back up to the room. Penelope is knocked out cold. She crawls back into bed and decides to spend time watching tv. Time goes on and it’s already six and sleeping beauty is still sleeping. Josie is just on her phone until she hears penelope’s phone go off multiple times. She becomes curious again and takes a look at who the messages are from. MG. She thinks nothing of it until MG messages her asking if Penelope is with her. Then she begins to worry. She asks MG why but MG says no reason. But he begins to message penelope's phone more which makes josie so confused. She unlocks penelope's phone only to find MG warning Penelope about what he gave her. MG gave Penelope the wrong edibles. Great josie thought. Penelope must be going through the worst trip ever. My poor dumbass baby josie thinks as she watches how peaceful Penelope looks sleeping. Josie ultimately decides that she will not go off on Penelope anytime soon today. But tomorrow's a different day. Josie just gets into bed next to sleeping penelope and continues to wait it out. Penelope finally wakes up at around 8 pm.   
“Penelope stop. STOPP. ” Josie says as she feels Penelope cuddle into her. “C'mon babe whyyy” Penelope groans groggily as she literally just woke up and continues to cuddle closer to her. “Because i’m still mad at you” Josie says trying to act as if she actually is mad with her but really is thinking how adorable and vulnerable penelope looks right now. “Fine” penelope says into a pillow but doesn’t move away. They stay in a comfortable silence as Josie stays on her phone and penelope falls asleep again. They stay like that until Josie breaks it. “I promised Lizzie I would go to the party tonight. Are you going to want to go??” Josie ask but gets no response. “Babeeee. Babyyyy” she says but Penelope is passed out asleep again. “Penelope” she says now shaking her trying to wake her and stops when she hears her groan. “Huh?” Penelope mumbles face still stuffed in the pillow. “I asked if you wanted to go to the party with me or stay” Josie says lifting Penelope’s head and holding her face in her hands. “Can’t you just stay here with meee” penelope says leaning in. Josie starts to lean in as well and their lips are about to touch until Josie turns her head. “Nope” she says moving away from Penelope. “And why not??” she says sitting up as Josie sits up. “Because I promised Lizzie I would go. Also, i'm still mad at you about earlier” Josie says as she gets out of Penelope’s bed and begins putting her shoes on. “Ughhh” Penelope says as she falls back onto the bed. “You're right. I was an ass earlier.” she says getting comfortable in bed again. “I’m taking that as a yes?” Josie says sitting on the edge of the bed next to Penelope and leaning in close. “Yes it’s a yes” Penelope says as she wraps her hands around Josie neck. “Great” is all Josie could say as Penelope forcefully pulls her into a deep kiss. “Still mad at you” Josie whispers as she pulls away before they can get any farther. “Get your lazy ass up and get ready while I go bring us food okay?” “Yes ma'am” Penelope says as Josie leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiesta salsa quiencenra. Next chapter Party?? or idk


	3. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls squad up

“Great i'm third wheeling again” Lizzie says sarcastically. “Oh shut up Liz” Hope says as she connects her phone to the aux cord and chooses as song. Silence overcomes them until Landon shows up. “Hey babe” Landon says as he enters the backseat and leans over to give Hope a quick kiss. “Hey lizzie” he says as he puts his seatbelt on. Lizzie looks up from her phone and shoot Landon a quick smile before going back to whatever it was she was looking at, “where to guys” Hope says as she starts driving out of the school. “Anywhere is good” Landon says not caring where they go. “Lets go to the Grill” Lizzie says and her wish is granted as Hope agrees. “How was practice” Hope asks Landon. “Practice was great actually.” Landon says, going off as Hope listens but Lizzie on the other hand is not interested. That is until her interest peaks when she hears him start talking about Rafael. “Yea actually Rafael tried out and coach loved him” Landon says excitedly. “How do you know Rafael?” Lizzie asks. “Well it’s a long story but to make it short, he is my cousin.” Landon says casually. “What” Both Lizzie and Hope say confused at what he just said. “He’s my cousin. Did I not tell you??” he says to Hope. “Clearly not. I would of remembered” Hope says. “You never talked about him. Not even when he arrived at Mystic Falls” Lizzie says. “Well he lived in California so we lost touch so I didn’t think much of him” Landon says shrugging. They make small talk until they arrive at the Grill. They Leave the Grill at around 8 and drop off Landon at his house. “How are we going to convince dad to let us go to the party” Hope asks as she drives home. “Easy. We don’t tell him at all.” Lizzie says to her sister who is a goody two shoes. “We don’t have to tell dad everything.” “Don’t you think it’s good he knows about our whereabouts” Hope says as she pulls into the driveway and parks. “Oh he will know.” is all Lizzie says as she exits the car. Hope is right behind Lizzie as they enter the house. “Hey girls” their dad says from his office. “Hey dad” Lizzie says as she enters the room. Hope is somewhere in the kitchen probably. “How was school” Alaric asks as she scoots his chair away from his desk so he can face Lizzie who is leaning against the door frame. Before she can answer, Hope walks in with a cold water bottle and answers. “Boring as usual” she says as she sits down on the couch. Lizzie joins Hope on the couch and gets comfortable. “How was your day” Lizzie asks as she is on her phone showing Hope something from social media. He starts talking about his day and what he has been working on as they listen from the couch. They are both laying on the couch doing nothing and enjoying the presence of their dad while just being on their phones while Alaric goes back to whatever he was doing. They sit in a comfortable silence for sometime until the whereabouts of josie gets asked. “She’s with Penelope” is all Hope says looking into Lizzies eyes. “You’re right. I think she sent me a text telling me” Alaric says reaching out for his phone. “Speaking of Penelope” Lizzie speaks up, looking at Hope with a look, showing that she is up to something. “We wanted to know if we could spend the night. Right Hope” Lizzies says trying to get Hope to go with it. “Yes. Right. Penelope invited us over. So can we go dad?” Hope says trying not to sound like she is lying even though she is the worst lier out of the three girls. Alaric looks at the both of them without saying anything. “Hmmm. I don’t know if I should allow it”Alaric says with all seriousness. All Lizzie and Hope do is stare at each other not knowing what to say. “Kidding. Of course you guys can stay over.” Alaric says with a smile on his face. As if on cue both girls stand up and start walking out. “You guys are really going to leave your old man behind??” Alaric says. “We sure are” Lizzie screams from the top of the stairs as Hope laughs. The girls go up to their rooms and start getting ready and to pack their bags for the sleepover. It’s around 9:30 when Hope finishes first as Lizzie on the other hand takes forever. Hope enters Lizzies room and lays on the bed as she waits for her to finish. “Should I wear this or this?” Lizzie says holding up two different outfits. “I like the second one” “you may like it but what about Rafael” Lizzie says putting the second outfit down and putting the first outfit on. Hope just rolls her eyes and doesn’t answer. Sometime passes and Lizzie is finally done packing her bag. “Ok lets go” “Finally” Hope says getting off the bed. They head downstairs and into the living room where Alaric is watching tv. “Heading out already”Alaric says as lizzie and hope give him a hug goodbye. “Yes dad.” Hope says as they separate. “Well have fun but not too much fun” Alaric says as they headout. “Bye dad” both girls say as they exit the house and make their way to their car. “Josie knows we're coming right?” Hope asks as Lizzie pulls out of the driveway. “Nope” is all Lizzie says as she plays her playlist. “We can’t just go uninvited Lizzie” “Uh yes we can. Element of surprise” Lizzie says shrugging. Hope doesn’t even argue with that logic but she does change the music. “Also” Lizzie starts “Penelope lives close to the party so it’s fine” Lizzie says as if it adds up. Hope still doesn’t say anything. Just rolls her eyes at her sisters logic. “Stop rolling your eyes at me” Lizzie says and Hope just laughs. They drive in silence listening to music until they pull up to Penelope’s driveway at around 10. Lizzie stops the car and they just sit there. “I should honk” Lizzie says. “No. Don’t” Hope says as she gets her stuff and gets out of the car. Lizzie surprisingly doesn’t honk and follows Hope out. They get to the door and before Hope can knock, Lizzie opens the door. “Lizzie you can’t just do that” Hope says shaking her head as Lizzie walks in but follows her into the living room where they find Penelope slumped lazily on the couch.  
Earlier with Penelope and Josie  
“Get your lazy ass up and get ready while I go bring us food okay?”  
Josie pulls up to the driveway at around 9pm. In the passenger seat sits a Pizza, half cheese for her and half pepperoni for Penelope. She gets out of the car and enters the house. Once inside she finds Penelope in the living room on the couch lazily watching tv. She stands still and takes a moment to watch how peaceful and calm Penelope looks on the couch. A few seconds go by until she makes herself visible and when she does Penelope immediately perks up. Instantly all of Penelope’s attention goes to her. “Hey Babe!” Penelope says as if she hasn’t seen Josie in years. “Hi baby” is all she says back as she sets the pizza down on the coffee table. She quickly gives Penelope a peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to get plates and drinks . She decides it’s best to give penelope water to sober her up more. She returns back to the living room only to find Penelope already digging in to the pizza. She rolls her eyes at the sight. She sets down the drinks and plates and begins to dig in herself. They eat in a comfortable silence while watching Greys Anatomy. When they finish eating she goes upstairs to get ready while Penelope cleans up. After cleaning up their mess, she goes right back to the couch and gets comfortable as she waits for Josie to get ready. It’s around 10 pm now and Josie is still upstairs getting ready while Penelope is on the couch taking a nap.  
Back to all of them now  
They get to the door and before Hope can knock, Lizzie opens the door. “Lizzie you can’t just do that” Hope says shaking her head as Lizzie walks in but follows her into the living room where they find Penelope slumped lazily on the couch.  
“What a surprise” Lizzie says as she looks at Penelope who is fast asleep.  
Hope drops her bags silently as to not wake up the sleeping beauty while Lizzie on the other hand drops her bag with a loud bang trying to wake her up. “That did nothing” Hope mutters as Penelope didn’t even flinch. All lizzie does is roll her eyes as she makes her way to the kitchen to get a drink. Hope decide to join the sleeping girl and lays on the couch opposite of penelope til she suddenly feels something cold make contact with her back. “What the fuck lizzie” Hope says sitting up and taking out the cold water bottle that Lizzie put in her shirt. Lizzie laughs as she knows how much Hope hates when she does that. Lizzie makes her way past penelope and lays besides her annoyed sister. “Fuck you” is all Hope says as she lays back down. They fall into a comfortable silence once again until hope speaks up. “Josie still doesn’t know were here” “Should i text her were here or should we wait for her to come down??” Hope checks her phone and the time reads 10:14 pm “hmmp. Snap her a pic of penelope sleeping and tell her to hurry up.” Hope says laughing as she can picture Josie’s reaction to the picture. “Throw a pillow at her” Lizzie suggest after she sends the snap the Josie. “She’s sleeping leave her alone” Hope says trying to knock some sense into Lizzie. “Yea leave me alone” they hear Penelope mumble as she starts to wake up, she doesn’t move though. Too comfortable. “When did you guys even get here??” Josie says as she walks into the living room and sits in the last unoccupied couch. “Also you guys are creeps” She says referring the the picture of Penelope sleeping. “We are no creeps” Lizzie says offended “Oh yes you guys are” Penelope says back. By now all three of them are up. “We got here not that long ago. Guess we totally forgot to tell you” Hope says while she stares a lizzie hoping she can take over as she hates lying. Lizzie obviously notices and takes over. “Yea we just told dad we were sleeping over. And decided to invite ourselves in” Lizzie says casually. “Anyways” Penelope says bored. “We got a party to go to right?” Penelope says trying to dip. “Indeed we do” Hope says as she gets up. “Can we go in my car??” Penelope says as she picks up her hoodie. “You’re not driving” Josie says in a serious tone. “I’ll drive” Hope speaks up before penelope could even say anything and grabs the keys. “Well duh babe” Penelope whispers to josie as the walk out the house. “Shotgun” Lizzie says as they walk out to the car. “Oh shit i forgot something” Penelope says before they leave. “I’ll go with you” Josie says as she gets out of the car and goes to the Penelopes door and opens it. “Give me the keys” she says to Hope as she gets out of the car. Hope gives them to her and Penelope sprints to the house not even waiting for Josie. Josie closes penelope’s door and walks back to the house as Penelope enters. “And they say chivalry is dead huh” Hope says as she watches Josie enter the house behind Penelope. “They’re dorks” is all Lizzie says as she connects her phone to the aux cord.  
Inside the house  
Penelope sprints up to her room with a sudden hit of adrenaline and looks around for what she is desperately trying to find while Josie waits for her downstairs by the door. “Think think think” she says to herself as she looks around her room trying to find what she is looking for. “Where is it” she mutters as she frantically looks around the room trying to focus. “Shit” she whispers to herself as she hears Josie going up the stairs. “You okay?” josie ask as she enters the room. “All good” Penelope says as she spins around to look at Josie. “Are you sure??” Josie ask as Penelope walks towards her. “Yup” Penelope says as she wraps her arm around Josie’s waist and leads them downstairs. Penelope swiftly closes and locks the door as they walk out of the house.  
Back to all of them  
By now it’s around 10:30. “Finally” Lizzie mutters as she spots Josie and Penelope walking to the car. They enter the car and Josie hands Hope the keys. “Let’s get this show on the road” Lizzie says as her music fills up the car. “Where’s the party at?” Penelope asks as she texts MG. “It’s like a couple blocks from your house actually.” Hope says as she keeps her eye on the road. “Yea I think it’s like a 5 min drive from your house actually” Lizzie says as she takes a selfie. “I told you earlier, it’s at Dana’s” Josie says looking at Penelope while Lizzie rolls her eyes at the name. “Oh yea” penelope says pretending to remember. Josie looks at her skeptical and penelope just grins and lays her head on her shoulder as she spaces out. Josie just takes Penelope’s hands in hers and plays with her fingers as she makes small talk with her sisters. They finally arrive but have a hard time finding a place to park near the house. When they finally do find paking they exit the car and they can already hear music blasting from where they were. “It’s a good thing Dana’s house is basically secluded” Penelope thinks to herself as they walk to the house. “Lizzie !!” Dana yells as she spots them walking up to her house. “Hey guys welcome. The party has just started” Dana says as she walks out the house. “Of course she’s at the door when we get here” Lizzie mutters to the others as Dana walks towards them. “ Play nice Liz” Josie and Hope say to her. “Mi casa es tu casa” Dana says as she wraps her arm around lizzie and forces her inside. “I’m going to go find Landon. I’ll see you guys later” Hope says as she walks away from the four. Penelope attaches her hand to josies as they follow behind Lizzie and Dana. They walk into the backyard that is filled with chaos. “Let’s get a drink!” Dana suggests as if they had a choice. All penelope wants to do is go home and sleep but she’s in for what looks like a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor penelope. anyways .... it's a fiesta salsa quiencenera. So the party is next chapter i guess.


End file.
